La Pêche
by Nebelsue
Summary: "Je suis faite pour l'amour,non la haine"(Antigone,Sophocle) Fic théâtrale en alexandrins sur le personnage de Momo Hinamori . Sa famille ,ses aventures ,ses "amours" et ses emmerdes ,tout y passe. Présence d'un OC de Toshiro d'Aizen etc.


**La Pêche**

"Je suis née pour partager l'amour,non la haine"_Antigone_ Sophocle. Fic centrée sur Momo Hinamori ,son histoire ,ses amis ,ses "amours" et surtout ses emmerdes. Fic théâtrale mais en alexandrins.

**Diclasmair**: Bleach appartient à Tite Kubo. Les différentes citations que j'inclurai appartiennent à leurs auteurs respectifs qui seront crédités. L'idée du format théâtral vient de la fic de J.B.S Imago _Orihime et Rukia._ (*coup de pub lisez la-lien dans mes favoris-) L'OC est à moi

**Avertissemen**t Cette fic sera écrite comme une authentique pièce de théâtre (avec les codes qui vont avec donc). Ce choix n'a pas été fait par flemmardise de l'auteur mais pour raisons esthétiques. Cette fic n'a pas un fond de malade (des événements canons-au moins au début-) mais une forme très caractéristique .Toute la fic est écrite en alexandrins (vers de 12 pieds/syllabes) qui riment entre eux (rimes pauvres la plupart du temps hélas). Ces alexandrins n'ont pas tous des césures et les hémistiches ne riment pas forcément entre eux. Cela dit j'essaye de faire mon maximum. Il faut avoir vu/lu la guerre d'hiver (Au moins et le spolier risque de changer)

Vous êtes encore là à lire une fic théâtrale sur Momo en alexandrins? Bravo et merci lecteur. J'espère que tu vas lire le chaptire ou -soyons fous!- la fanfic entières (8-9 chapitres/actes).

**La pêche**

**Liste des personnages apparaissant dans cette fic (ordre décroissant d'importance) Pourra être mise à jour.**

**Momo HINAMORI **_L'héroïne_

**Sôsuke AIZEN **_ Ex-capitaine de Momo. Traître à la Soul Society_

**T****ōshirō****HITSUGAYA**_ Frère adoptif de Momo. _

**María** _grande-mère adoptive de Toshiro et de ._

**Assia "Haya" AKIYO **_ OC . Proche de Momo et Shinigami non-gradée de la cinquème division._

**Shinji HIRAKO **_Vizard. Capitaine de la cinquème division._

**Renji ABARAI **_ Ami et ex-condisciple de Momo. _

**Izuru KIRA **_Ami et ex-condisciple de Momo. _

**Rangiku MATSUMOTO** _Vice-capitaone de Toshiro_

**Sh****ūhei ****HISAGI **_Senpai puis ami de Momo_

**Tobiume **_Zanpakut__ō__ de Momo_

**Hy****ōrinmaru**_Zanpakut__ō__ de __T__ōshirō_

**Ky****ōka Suigetsu**_Zanpakut__ō__ de Sôsuke_

**Passants (premier,deuxième ,troisième)**

**Acte I ****:"Le Rukongai"**

**Edit /04/2014; **Rallongement de la scène 3.

**Scène 1 **

**Momo HINAMORI**

_Elle marche dans les rues de Junrinan (son district natal) et se parle à elle-même._

MOMO

Voici dix-sept,dix-huit années que j'erre ici.

Entre les asphodèles et les âmes errantes; Si

J'avais été seule ,aurais-je été folle?

Oui,un dur noyau fou dans moi la pêche molle

Trêves de ces rêveries,il nous faut du pain,

Or dans le Rukongai ,la secourable main

N'existe pas ici ,c'est;"Marche ou tu crèves".

Les destriers blancs n'existent que dans nos rêves.

Et ne nous sauverons pas ,nous deux ;Grand'-Mère et moi;

Des shinigamis absents et des chutes de toits!

Oh! Le boulanger et son pain indispensable! (_Elle achète du pain et retourne chez elle)_

**Scène 2: **

**María,****Momo HINAMORI**

MARIA(_Elle compte de l'argent et est en colère)._

Décidément l'argent est comme le sable

Tel dans le sablier,il fuit,s'écoule,coule

Ha! Allons affronter de l'autre côté ces poules (_elle montre la muraille du Sereitei visible depuis la mason)_

Coulant dans le maelström de leur incompétence

Ménage,lavage;elles sont dans la dépendance

Ces molles oiselles ,de nous.(_désigne Hinamori et elle-même du doigt)_ crapauds utiles

A nous toutes deux ne nous sied d'être inutiles.(_Très en colère)_

Oui leur seul mérite est d'êtres femmes de princes

"Psychomompes" en noir et d'être minces et belles

MOMO

La forte Omaeda n'est pas belle

(_soupire)_Tout est est une histoire de poisse ou de chance.

MARIA

Allons, puisse nous être favorable la chance!(_adapté d'une citation d'Hunger Games)_

**Scène 3 Momo HINAMORI ,María ,T****ōshirō****HITSUGAYA.**

_(Les deux femmes marchent dans le rue,revenant de leur boulot de femme de ménage chez les plus riches Âmes du quartier de Junrinan et les Omaeda au Sereitei Il est tard. Le ciel est dégagé.T__ōshirō__ lui est assis dans la rue et regarde les astres le visage renfermé.)_

MARIA_(soupire)_

Ma petite Momo, j'espère que tu seras libre,

Libre de ne plus obéir,à ces chanceuses,

Deviens sans maître comme les héros des livres,

Ne fais pas comme moi , ne sois pas malheureuse.

MOMO _( aperçoit et montre T__ōshirō__ du doigt)_

Oui j'essaierai Mère-Grand,mais dis-moi qui est ce

Petit garçonnet blanc, assis sur cette place?

Avec Cheveux blancs d'hiver et yeux verts printemps

Vieux ? Jeune? Dur de savoir depuis combien de temps

Il vit ici chez nous, les morts déshérités.

MARIA_(regardant T__ōshirō__ et __chuchotant)_

J'ai Ouï que c'était une mauvaise déité

Lui il n'est point de feu,mais plutôt de neige

D'après les commérages , les caquetages

De la fine clique de la maison beige

MOMO

Depuis quand t'écoutes les ragots toi qui est sage?

MARIA

Je ne les écoutes pas,mais dans la queue du pain

(_exaspérée)_Les gallinacées piaillent, et je ne peux m'isoler,

Loin de ces pétasses, navrantes que ma main

A envie de les gifler! et de souffleter!_(mime le geste,très énervée)_

Ces impudentes impudiques pétasses.

Tōshirō(_Jusque là il fixait la lune brillante Là il regarde Mar__ía qui s'énerve toute seule au beau milieu de la rue et Momo silencieuse. Il murmure son monologue)_

Pourquoi cette grizzli bougonne grogne-t-elle?

J'étais en paix loin de cette pesante masse

De solitude ,de regards noirs. Une famille...

MOMO _(a entendu les paroles de T__ōshirō__ )_

"Je suis faite pour l'amour,non la haine"(_Antigone_ Sophocle)

Ma grande-mère pourrions-nous l'adopter?(_montre T__ōshirō__ )_

Ce chérubin tout seul me cause de la peine.

MARIA _regarde intensément T__ōshirō__ et Momo. Elle fronce un peu les sourcils. Momo la supplie du 'un coup le visage de Maria s'éclaircit._

Pourquoi pas? On travaillera plus pour lui.

Tōshirō_ (__il réalise que c'est de lui qu'on parle)_

Je n'en puis croire mon ouïe. Elles?M'adopter ?Moi?

..._(Se parle à voix haute)_

Ici les caquetages des oies font foi de lois

Elles font,défont les faibles. Je suis le boiteux

Vilain petit canard, ou le bouc émissaire

On me prétend daemon,et punition des dieux.

J'ai marché dans cette rue vide. Avec mille yeux.

Braqués sur moi,attendant ma chute, seul dans

Une forêt hostile qui m'ensevelit

De "Pars Sorcier"Crève malédiction" ma vie

Est ainsi. Seul ,volant et dormant sur un banc

J'ai malgré tout passé quelques printemps malgré

Le poids de la haine,le poids de ma vie.

J'ai pensé au saut final. Mais contre mon gré.

J'étais prisonnier de l'espoir ,de la colère

Et c'est pourquoi encore aujourd'hui je vis!

MARIA (_Des larmes perlent au coin de ses yeux et de ceux de Momo)_

Viens avec nous, pour toi commence une autre ère!

Je ne peux pas ne pas t´adopter ,petit.

Pardonne-nous notre haine,notre réticence

Et notre peur face à cet inconnu immense

Que tu es. J´ai peur de l'inconnu,mon petit

Mais ta solitude touche,bute mon coeur

Je ne peux continuer comme si de rien

N'était. Elle _(désigne Momo) _m'a persuadée de faire ton bonheur

En t´ouvrant notre foyer . Ah!Je pleure tiens! _(Des larmes coulent. Sortez les mouchoirs devant cette scène de Bisounours. Tout le monde il est beau,tout le monde il est gentil!)_

_Les personnages sortent et rentrent dans la maison._

**Scène 4 ****Momo HINAMORI ,María ,T****ōshirō****HITSUGAYA.**

_Les personnages sont assis à la table de la maison et mangent un repas._

MOMO

Eh!Shiro-chan,as-tu pu bien te sustenter?

TOSHIRO_ répond entre deux bouchées_

Êtes-vous omniscientes? Comment savez-vous

Mon nom? Alors que je ne l'ai pas encor dit?

MOMO

Une coïncidence ,tu sembles apprécier

La pastèque,tu en as jusque dans le cou.

MARIA

Arrêtez donc tous les deux de vous chamailler

Et allez donc vous coucher,vous dormez debout.

**Scène 5: ****Momo HINAMORI,Assia "Haya" AKIYO **

_La scène se déroule un an après. Il fait jour. Momo rentre avec ses courses._

MOMO

Voilà un an que Shiro-chan est avec nous

Un an de pastèques et de chamailleries

Oh il est toujours abhorré,surtout par le roux

Boulanger,qui lance de la quincaillerie

Et de ces mots tranchants à notre famille!

Peu nous en chaut. Tout ceci nous laisse froids.

Je m'en fous et Grande-mère leur lance des doigts

D'honneur. Mais toutes ces choses-là titille

Tōshirō,il s'inquiète pour nous quand c'est nous

Qui devrions nous inquéiter pour lui, ma foi!

En effet il a eu peur pour nous et a fugué!

Il a peur quand les autres nous cherchent des poux

Croyant que c'est pour voudrait que des lois

Un roi, nous protègent des oies. Quand il fuguait

Nous étions mortes! Assassinées d'inquéitude!

Pour lui! Toutefois,il est vrai que l'attitude

Des oies est effrayante,de par leur violence.

Parfois des envies vengeresses m'élancent

Mais nous sommes des insectes vulnérables

Je voudrais un Shinigami honorable...

Pour nous défendre. Je voudrais moi-même défendre!

HAYA ._ Elle court dans la rue en uniforme de l'Académie et percute Momo,faisant tomber son sac de courses. Dans un premier temps elle ne le remarque pas_

Pour un trafic de vêtements ils sont pas tendres!

Me voilà moi Assia Akiyo pourchassée

Par la police et chassée de leur Ecole!

_Elle s'aperçoit du fait qu'elle a renversé les courses de Momo qui la regarde ,choquée. Haya fait un grand sourire et d'une voix mielleuse dit;_

Bonjour à toi! Je vais t'aider à ramasser!

_Rapidement,Haya ramasse les courses... et s'enfuit avec !Momo reste interdite pendant quelques secondes devant cette fuite pour le mons cavalière ,puis..._

MOMO _crie hors d'elle et oubliant le fait qu'elle parle à une (ex)-élève de l'Académie des Shinigamis._

Toi là! Tu manques pas de toupet! Pas de bol

Pour moi quand même ,je suis tombée sur la seule

Shinigami voleuse! Tant pis pour les normes !

_Momo se lance à la poursuite d'Haya._

HAYA

Je te sémerai facilement. Après cet orme

Je t'égarerai dans ce dédale et enfin

Là je pourrais manger le fruit de mon larcin!

_Momo voit Haya dépasser un orme. Elle le dépasse et cherche Haya des yeux._

MOMO

Pitié... Trois dures heures de labeur perdues

Comment vais-je pouvoir récupérer mon dû?

Allons Momo,sois vaillante et trouve Goliath

(_Aperçoit Haya)_ Ah ici là-bas la fille brune à la natte!

Cette monte-en l'air est ici sur le toit!

_Momo grimpe tant bien que mal jusqu'au toit. Haya était immobile et en train de manger les courses de Momo. Elle aperçoit Momo,se lève et se met en position de garde._

HAYA

Comment t'as fait? Tu dois avoir un minuscule

Chouïa d'énergie spirituelle,petite...

MOMO

Je suis pas"petite"!Rends-moi ça!(_montre les courses)_ Ces tubercules

Sont le prix de trois heures de labeur. Les rites

Et us des "Dieux" exige" que tu me les rendes!

HAYA

Bien vu mais depuis hier,je ne suis plus une de

Ces Shinigamis maintenant que fais-tu?(_sourire narquois)_

**Scène 6: ****Momo HINAMORI,Assia "Haya" AKIYO ,des PASSANTS.**

PREMIER PASSANT

Oï, les gens ,voici la soeur du démon qui tue(_montrant Momo)_

tous nos enfants en les gelant,en les glaçant!

DEUXIEME PASSANT

Personnellement ,moi je pense qu'il est temps

De tuer cette damnée vouée à la glace.

Purifions-la,soeurs,frères! Et puisse une nouvelle ère

De chaleur et de paix commencer! Populace...

TROISIEME PASSANT

Brûlons-la,sacrifions-la et tuons les frères et mères!

Noyons-les ,Abandonnons-les à notre terre!

Printemps débutera et finira Hiver!

HAYA

Vous êtes un peu gonflés. Dire ça devant moi.

Êtes-vous borgnes?Aveugles? _(montre son uniforme)_Vous me surprenez

Encor. Décidément pour toi _(montre lePremier Passant)_,les chutes de toit

T'ont été fatales à tes neurones et à ton nez.

Qui ressemble à une montagne brisée,cendrée!

PREMIER PASSANT

Toi tu étais cette malingre Gavrochette

Du Trois. Volant,calomniant,avec tant de gré.

Une fois ,tu venais de voler ma vachette

HAYA

Tu m'avais poursuivie et tu as chuté

Quel idiot tu étais. Et tu restes ,es...

TROISIEME_ l'interrompant_

Là n'est pas le propos . Tuons-la(_montre Momo)_ le plus tôt

Possible. Et tuons celle-ci (_montre Haya) _pour le repos

De cette ville,qui n'aspire qu'à la paix!

_Un des passants qui tenait une alumette ,ramasse des torches et les enflamme. Pendant ce temps les deux autres s'approchent des filles. Haya semble hésiter puis finalement enserre Momo de ses bras ,fait un doigt d'honneur et court ... Les passants essayent de la rattraper mais n' y arrivent pas ._

**Scène 7: **LES PASSANTS

DEUXIEME PASSANT _harangue les autres après la poursuite ,essoufflé._

Ici les Anges et les Démons sont contre nous!

Mais une autre aube, nous les renverserons tous!

Et cette révolte apportera justice

Et liberté,medames messieurs et miss.

Ras-le-bol de ces dieux froids et indifférents

Et de ces démons trompeurs ,cruels et malins

Qui s'enmerdant s'entretuent et ils tuent le temps

GROUPE DES PASSANTS _en choeur_

En faisant subir_ (se désignent eux-mêmes_)cent tourments jusqu'à leur fin...

_Ils hochent la tête en signe d'aquiescement,l'air déterminé et menaçant..._

**Scène 8** HAYA ,MOMO

_Momo est toujours dans les bras d'Haya(non pas de connotation XD)_

MOMO _à part dévisageant Haya_

Serait-ce le blanc destrier;certes,menteur

Voleur mais destrier sauvant à la bonne heure!

HAYA _qui a tout entendu_

De sauveur je n'en suis qu'un reflet et un leurre

Mais je suis cleptomane et non un voleur!

MOMO _(Relevant l'emploi du masculin dans "sauveur"_

Tu es une fille non? Alors assumes

Ton sexe !Et comment on a pu t'admettre

A cet Elysée de Sereitei?(_tousse)_ Ah j'ai un rhume!

HAYA

Petite, c'est grâce à mes talents de maître

Que j'ai gagné ma place! Et toi aussi tu as

Ces talents te sortant de toute cette fange,ah!

MOMO

Tu es du Rukongai, d'après le poursuivant.

HAYA

Exact! Je suis partie, pour réaliser mon rêve

Voler comme le faucon,l'aigle ,le vent!

Et ne plus rester clouée à cet hideux sol

Comme un disgracieux dodo. Ceci est mon rêve!

MOMO_ à part_.

A côté de ta vivacité,je suis molle

Telle la chair d'une pêche alors que tu es

Le noyau sûr de toi et ne vacillant pas!

HAYA

Petite,pourquoi ne deviens-tu pas Déesse?

Tu en as des pouvoirs latents donc pas à pas

Grandis-les et envole toi du Purgatoire ...

MOMO

Ici est ma famille ,tel l'ont décidé les Moires

Et jamais pour tous les mirages de ce monde

Je ne les abandonnerai ô grand jamais.

Aussi longtemps que la Terre restera ronde!

HAYA

Cet amour du foyer est pour moi nunuche...

MOMO

Mais on s'en fout de toi! Et si dans cette ruche

Une sale voleuse est admise ça ne peut

Signifier grande chose à mon avis,peuh!

HAYA

Des cohortes d'abeilles ouvrières se vendraient

A Lucifer avec joie pour avoir tes pouvoirs!

Et tu refuses le trône exprès

Es-tu sourde,idiote ou alors ne peux-tu voir

Ta bonne Fortune octroyée par les Kamis!(Dieux)

MOMO

Je ne suis pas dans ce jeu de trônes, Kami!

Ce que je veux c'est être tranquille ,enfin!

En famille,ceci sera mon heureuse fin!

HAYA

Le Rukongai est non un purgatoire mais un

Enfer d'asphodeles, de quotidien train-train

Et plus violent que les dangereux Hollows

De plus sache petit entêté_ (Attention rime et surnom de malade!Suspens!) _Chamallow

Que ta famille,elle, connaîtra une fin

Si tu la protèges ,moins douloureuse.

Sans famine et violence elle sera heureuse .

Elle qui aura été pauvre,sera riche .

On la prenait de haut , elle regardera

De haut. Elle renverra les forts dans leurs niches

comme des toutous. Le lendemain elle sera

Forte alors que la veille c'etait une cible

Elle quelconque autrefois ne sera plus miscible

Avec le reste . Tu as tout a gagner et

rien à perdre. Si tu veux pas ça sotte tu es.

MOMO

Shinigami-sama, quels sont tes patronymes?

HAYA (nom de famille,prénom)

Akiyo et Haya sont mes patronymes.

Adieu... Quel ton nom petit chamallow donc?

MOMO

Adieu... Hinamori Momo. Retiens bien,donc...

_Haya part très vite... mais avec les courses de Momo qui pousse un cri de désespoir et décide de rentrer chez elles pour annoncer à sa famille 1La perte des courses. 2 Son intention de devenir Shinigami._

_Va -t-elle survivre ?_

_Tu le seras lecteur au prochain acte l'Académie!_

_Sauf que j'hésite à mettre cette scène maintenant avec d'autres scènes Toshiro-Momo-Maria dans ce chapitre. On verra donc ._

_Et n'oublie pas lecteur,le défi perso ;3 reviews ou plus avant parution du prochain chapitre= Reponses en rimes._

_A bientôt._

_Nebelsue_


End file.
